Episode 8 - A Cold Weather Adventure! Transcript
(The episode begins in the Snow Covered Island where all the Pokemon, seven Rookie Digimon and seven small Digimon in trainning come in) Narrator: As our heroes' Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon along with the other seven Digimon in trainning, they find themselves in the freezing place called the Snow Covered Island. Agumon: Snow Covered Island. This is exactly why Gabumon and I have been there into the place with lots of snow. Gabumon: Last time I was there I've got this cold between my nose. Tentomon: You we're cold when you got your fur taken off. Patamon: I didn't know that you've got a cold, Gabumon. Pikachu: Pika. Pi-kachu! Charmander: Char char. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bul-basaur. Poliwag: Poli-wag. Psyduck: Psy-duck. Goldeen: Goldeen. Butterfree: Yeeeeeee! Freeeeeee! Pidgeotto: Pidgoaaaaaaaaaaaah! Geodude: Geodude. Vulpix: Vul-pix. Eevee: Eevee. Venonet: Veno-net. Horsea: Hor-sea. Gabumon: What did they say? Meowth: The Twerps' Pokemon said that this place is freezing even for Dragon type Pokemon who can't stand the bittercold. Palmon: Tell me about it. It's freezing in here and my roots are getting cold. Biyomon: I'm getting cold myself. My feathers aren't warm enough for me. Gomamon: I like the cold. This is what I call a weather. Agumon: And that's not all that is in the cold weather. The Digimon named Frigimon lives in this cold place filled with a lot of snow. Meowth: I'm getting cold myself. Let's find some place to rest here like inside the cave or something. Wobbuffet: Wobb-bafett! Mime Jr.: Mime mime! Chimecho: Chime chime! Gabumon: Sure sounds good to me! (Then we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Digimon) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!!! (Upbeat music begins) Men: We look to the past as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves and trusting each other we live by the lessons we learned! As we one towards once solu-tion! Through a sprint elolu-tion! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!! Forever united as one! PO-KE-MON!! Together the battles are one! PO-KE-MON!! Through us let your sprint evolve! If we're all for one world there's the world for us all! If we're all for one world there's the world for us ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) PO-KE-MON!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title which is episode 8) Agumon: (Off-screen) "Episode 8 - A Cold Weather Adventure!" (We cut to all the Pokemon, seven small Digimon in trainning and Seven Rookie Digimon inside the cave as they camp out for the night gathering twigs and put em on the ground. Agumon used his Pepper Breath to make a camp fire as they circle around) Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Pika-chu. Gabumon: Ahh nice and warm. Palmon: I knew going getting into the cave was a good idea. Biyomon: I feel toasty and warm myself. Chikorita: Chika-ri. Chika. Chika. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil. Totodile: Totodile! Marill: Marill mari. Togepi: Toge-piiiiiiii! Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu. Tentomon: We maybe toasty and warm but we will rest here for now until the snow storm passes by and stops. Patamon: Frigimon was the only Digimon who likes the bittercold very much huh? Gomamon: I wish I knew how much I like the weather. (So all the Pokemon and Digimon go to sleep and took a nap by regaining their strenght and HP and PP until the snow storm passed by and stopped snowing everywhere in this place everyone got up and yawned of what a good nap they've tooken) Pikachu: (Yawned) Chaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Pika! Pikaaaaaaaaah! Pika-chu! Treecko: Treecko. Torchic: Torchic. Mudkip: Mudkip. Lotad: Lotad. Corphish: Cor-phish. Munchlax: Munchlax. Skitty: Meow meow. Phanpy: Phaaaaaanpy! Bonsly: Bonsly! Meowth: (Yawned) What is it? Agumon: Take a look outside. It stopped snowing. Gabumon: Not to mention the snow storm has passed already. Pikachu: Pika. Pi-kachu. Meowth: Whaaaaaaaah! (Looked outside inside the cave and saw that it stopped raining) Finally! We can continue the Digimon journey on foot. Only not to get hungry or anything. Wobbuffet: Woobb-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chimmmmmmmme! DemiVeemon: Yaay a brand new day! Poramon: It stopped snowing! Upamon: Yeah no more chills! Agumon: Well we better move on as long as we find Frigimon. Pikachu: Pika pika. Charmander: Char char. Squirtle: Squirtle squirt. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Poliwag: Poli. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy. Vulpix: Vulllllll. Geodude: Geo. Goldeen: Goldeen. Horsea: Horsea. Hee hee. Eevee: Eeeeeeeeveeeeee. Venonet: Veno-net. Butterfree: Yeeeeeeee! Freeeeeeee! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Then Zubat came out of that cave for which all the Pokemon, the seven small Digimon in trainning and seven Rookie Digimon are in of which they have slept yesterday) Zubat: Zubat! Gabumon: Hey. Who's that Pokemon? Meowth: I think it's a Zubat. It lives near caves once you get in the cave. Zubat: Zu-bat! Pikachu: (To Zubat) Pika-chu pika. Pika. Pika pika. Zubat: Zu-bat! Palmon: What did Pikachu say? Meowth: Pikachu said dat if Zubat wants to come with the rest of the Pokemon on the Digimon Journey in the Digital World but Zubat said yes it's a deal. Biyomon: Well what are we all just standing here for? Let's go! Minomon: Sounds good to us. (All the Pokemon, seven small Digimon in trainning and seven Rookie Digimon continued on foot to find Frigimon but just then on the snowy mountain Devimon is watching them from below) Devimon: Those fools thought that they could find themselves some alley Digimon as part of the good guys. Well we'll see about that. After I get rid of these pesky little creatures called Pokemon without help with my Black Gears. Kokatorimon! I leave this mission to you. Attack and get rid of those Pokemon once and for all! (Laughs evily. Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all the Pokemon, seven small Digimon in trainning and seven Rookie Digimon continuing on foot to finding Frigimon then suddenly a turkey Digimon named Kokatorimon appeared right before their eyes) Kokatorimon: Caw Caw Caw Caw!!!!!!! (Laughs evily) Now I've got you, Digimon! Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon and Patamon: Kokatorimon!!!!! Meowth: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Pikachu: (Took out a Digivice and scans out the name Kokatorimon) Pi. Digivice: "Kokatorimon". The Giant Bird Digimon. It's pure evil and it has red eyes filled with a lot of anger inside of him. He can't fly because he a scared little chicken. His level the champion level. His special attack is the petra fire. Palmon: I'm telling you, Pokemon. Kokatorimon's bad news. He turns every Digimon into stone. Don't let him get to you! Kokatorimon: I knew I'd find you here! Biyomon: (Points to the peace of the ship which is the wheel) Hey what happened to your ship!!!? Kokatorimon: What happened to my ship!!!? You happened to my ship you little chickens!!! This is the only peace left of this ship which is my wheel made by my master Etemon! Now I will punish you and turn you all into stone and your little Pokemon too!!! Agumon: Uh-oh. Not good. Gabumon: I don't like the sound of that! Kokatorimon: Petra Fire!!!!! (Echoes as he uses Petra Fire as the Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon ran and dodged that attack but not the seven small Digimon in trainning who'd screamed they've been turned into stone by Kokatorimon's petra fire attack) Gomamon: Oh no! DemiVeemon, Poramon, Upamon, Minomon, Gigimon, Gummymon and Viximon are stone! Patamon: (To Kokatorimon) Change them back right now!! Kokatorimon: I don't want to change them back!!! And you're gonna pay for what you did to my ship!!! Tentomon: We didn't wreck your ship. It was the cactus who bounce your ship into the air until... Kokatorimon: I don't want any excuse for a truth!!! I just want a new ship right now!!! Agumon: Alright you asked for it, big cluck. Show him what for, Pokemon. (All the Pokemon charges toward Kokatorimon) Kokatorimon: Hey that's not fair. Pokemon against me that cheating!!! Biyomon: All's fair that ends fair. Pokemon attack! Pikachu: Piiiiiii-ka-chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhu!!! (Used Thunderbolt on Kokatorimon) Squirtle, Marill, Totodile, Mudkip, Corphish, Poliwag, Psyduck, Goldeen and Horsea: (Used Water Gun on Kokatorimon) Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic and Vulpix: (Used Flamethrower on Kokatorimon) Bulbasaur and Chikorita: (Used Solarbeam on Kokatorimon) Treecko: Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkko!!! (Used Bullet Seed on Kokatorimon) Lotad: (Used Nature Power as Vine Whip on Kokatorimon) Lotad! Skitty: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Used Assist as she uses Ember on Kokatorimon) Bonsly: Bonsllllllllllllllllllllllllly!!! (Used Copycat as he uses Flamethrower on Kokotorimon) Venonet: Veno-neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!!! (Used Hyper Beam on Kokatorimon) Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Swallow and Zubat: (Used Whirlwind to blow Kokatorimon away) Kokatorimon: Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!!! I'll be back, Digimon! (Blasted off into the sky and onto the mountain) Meowth: Meooooowth!! That's right! Wobbuffet: Wobb-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime-mime mime! Chimecho: Chimmmmmmme! Palmon: (Saw DemiVeemon, Poramon, Upamon, Minomon, Gigimon, Gummymon and Viximon who are still stone) Oh no, poor small Digimon turned into stone by Kokatorimon. Biyomon: What are we going to do about those seven Digimon into stone? Pikachu: Pika pika. Torchic: Torchic chic chic tor. Mudkip: Mud mudkip mud. Treecko: Treecko tree. Corphish: Cor-phish. Lotad: Tad. Lotad. Munchlax: Munch munch munchlax. Bonsly: Bon-sly! Swallow: Swallow! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow! Gabumon: What did they say? Meowth: The twerps Pokemon said don't you worry, Digimon. If we defeat Kokatorimon by a burn then the seven Digimon in trainning will go back to normal. Wobbuffet: Wobba! Wobbaffet! Mime Jr.: Mime! Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chime chime. DemiDevimon: I'm with Meowth. Let's go find Kokatorimon on that mountain! Agumon: Come on! (All the Pokemon and Seven Rookie Digimon who carried the other small Digimon who are stone and DemiDevimon go toward the mountain where Kokatorimon landed until Devimon saw everything about Pokemon's attacks and is impressed) Devimon: Hmmm. These Pokemon are more powerful than I thought! If Kokatorimon doesn't defeat those Digimon or the Pokemon he's failed me! (Then we cut back to all the Pokemon, DemiDevimon, seven Rookie Digimon and seven small digimon who are stone went up the mountain to go find Kokatorimon) Pikachu: Pika-chu pika. Pika. Pika pika. Charmander: Charmander char. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Squirtle squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Saur. Bulba. Bulbasaur. Bulba. Patamon: How are we going to speak Pokemon in their language where ever we are about to go? Gomamon: Digimon can talk. But Pokemon don't. Except for Meowth he can't translate their language. Gabumon: Frigimon must be near by this cold place even when he's in trouble up that mountain we're on. Tentomon: Just one question. What makes us so sure the Pokemon are leading the way up the mountain? Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu. (Points to the mountain to climb on top of) Treecko: Treecko treecko treecko. Torchic: Torchic chic chic chic tor! Mudkip: Mud. Mudkip mudkip mud! Lotad: Looo-tad. Corphish: Cor-phish cor. Skitty: Meow meow. Munchlax: Munchlax! Phanpy: Phan-py! Bonsly: Bon-sly! Butterfree: Yeeeeeee-freeeeeeeeee!! Swallow: Swallow! Agumon: What? You wanted to climb to the top of the snowy mountain and find Kokatorimon? Palmon: Sounds dangerous. Biyomon: Maybe we should do what they said. They know much ideas better than we are. DemiDevimon: Not to me. I'll fly up there. (Does so) Meet you there when you challange, Kokatorimon! Agumon: Come on. Let's all climb on top of the snowy mountain like the Pokemon said. We'll meet DemiDevimon there and stop Kokatorimon by changing the other seven small Digimon in trainning. Gabumon: Right let's get up there right away. (All the Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon who are carring the seven other small Digimon who are stone climbed to the top of the snowy mountain until they have reached the top and found Kokatorimon and DemiDevimon) Agumon: Finally. We made it to the top. Gabumon: What more can go wrong!? Kokatorimon: So... Trying to attack with your Pokemon by your side ey? Well not for long. I still do this by myself and not Devimon! Or Etemon! Pikachu: Pikaaaaa!! Kokatorimon: Alright then! If this is a fight you want it's the fight you'll get! Agumon: Pokemon don't want to fight you this time. We want to battle you instead. Palmon: So you'll have to forgive us. (The Pokemon's Digivice started to glow) Digivice: It is time! (The Digivolution came out of the digivice as it go up into the service as the light comes on and and it spreads lots of light everywhere we cut to Agumon Digivoving) Agumon: Agumon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Greymon) Greymon: Greymon! (We cut to Biyomon Digivoving) Biyomon: Biyomon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Birdramon) Birdramon: Birdramon! (We cut to Gabumon Digivoving) Gabumon: Gabumon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Garurumon) Garurumon: Garurumon! (We cut to Tentomon Digivoving) Tentomon: Tentomon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Kabuterimon) Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! (We cut to Palmon Digivoving) Palmon: Palmon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Togemon) Togemon: Togemon! (We cut to Gomamon Digivoving) Gomamon: Gomamon. Digivolve to... (Digivolves into Ikkakumon) Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon! (Then we cut to the 6 champion Digimon who got in there and it's about to battle Kokatorimon even Patamon wants to join in) Kokatorimon: Cawwwwww!! Greymon: Nova blast!!! (Echoes as he uses Nova Blast) Garurumon: Howling Blaster!!! (Echoes as he uses Howling Blaster) Birdramon: Meteor Wing!!! (Echoes as she uses Meteor Wing) Kabuterimon: Electrio Shocker!!! (Echoes as he uses Electrio Shocker) Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!!! (Echoes as he uses Harpoon Torpedo) Togemon: Had enough? Needle Spray!!! (Echoes as she uses Needle Spray) Patamon: WATER GUN!!! (Echoes as he uses Water Gun and all seven attacks come together by hitting Kokatorimon) Kokatorimon: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Flew up and fell down then he got up) Alright you'd asked for it!! (Unleashed his attack) Petra...FIRRRRRRRE!!!! (Echoes as he uses the Petra fire from his eyes as all the 6 champion Digimon and Patamon dodge that attack even all the Pokemon except for all the other seven small Digimon in trainning who are stone as they been hit by the reverse Petra Fire attack as they'd returned back to normal) WHAAAT?!!! DemiVeemon: Alright! We're back to normal! Poramon: Hoooraaaaaaaay!! Upamon: Yeaaaaaaaaah!! Minomon: Whoooooooopiie!! Gigimon: Yaaaaaaaahooooo!! Gummymon: Whaaaaaaahoooo!! Viximon: We're not stone anymore!! Pikachu: (Happily) Piiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Kokatorimon: Alright!! Now I'm mad!! DemiDevimon: Attack together. Now!! Pikachu: Piiiiiiiiika-Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhu!!!! (Used Thunderbolt on Kokatorimon) Squirtle, Goldeen, Horsea, Poliwag, Psyduck, Marill, Totodile and Mudkip: (Say their names while using Water Gun on Kokatorimon) Charmander, Vulpix, Cyndaquil and Torchic: (Say their names as they used Flamethrower on Kokatorimon) Lotad: (Used Nature Power as it turns into Solarbeam on Kokatorimon) Lotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!! Bulbasaur and Chikorita: (Say their names as they used Razor Leaf on Kokatorimon) Treecko: Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkko!!! (Used Bullet Seed on Kokatorimon) Eevee: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! (Used Trump Card on Kokatorimon) Skitty: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Used Assist as it turns into Sliver Wind on Kokatorimon) Corphish: Corrrrrrrrrrrrrrrphiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!!! (Used Bubblebeam on Kokatorimon) Bonsly and Geodude: (Say their names as they used Stone Edge on Kokatorimon) Pidgeotto, Zubat and Butterfree: (Say their names as they used Whirlwind by blowing Kokatorimon away) Kokatorimon: Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!!! I'll be back Pokemon and Digimon!!! Someday!!!!! (Blasting off into the sky with a ding) Meowth: Meooooooooowth! That's right!! Woobuffet: Wooooba-ffet! Mime Jr: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chiiiiiiiiimmmmme! (All 6 Champion De-Digivovled back to the seven Rookie Digimon once again) Agumon: Wow! You children are back to normal. Biyomon: You're not stone anymore. Gabumon: I guess Kokatorimon's Petra Fire just backed fired by reversing the spell. Tentomon: This wasn't the first time some Digimon used Petra Fire on you guys. Gomamon: It is creepy isn't it? Palmon: Will be able to see Kokatorimon again if some Evil Bird Digimon would team up with some one for vengence. Patamon: We'll be ready for them alright. Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaah! Corphish: Cooooooor. Phissssssh. Squirtle: Squirtle squirt. Torchic: Torchic. Treecko: Treeeeeecko. Mudkip: Mudkip mud. Munchlax: Munchlax. Bonsly: Bonsly!! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow. Bulbasaur: Bulll-ba!! Frigimon: (Groans and got up from burried under the snow) Thanks for coming to my rescue and beating Kokatorimon by blasting him off into the sky like that. Patamon: Uhhh... You're welcome... Frigimon. Pikachu: Pikaaaaa-chu. (Took out a Digivice and scans Frigimon) Digivice: "Frigimon". The Snowman Digimon. It protects the snow and ice places from evil enemies everywhere in a bittercold. It's Special Attack is the Subzero Ice Punch. Frigimon: This will lead you out of the cold weather adventure of yours. But beware Pokemon. The Bakemon live in this place called the Haunted House filled with trick or treaters and they're not real humans. Meowth: Don't worry about it. We'll watch out for the Bakemon by going inside the Haunted House. Frigimon: Are you sure you're in for this? Agumon: We sure are. Thanks for the help, Frigimon. Gabumon: We'll be careful! Venonet: Veno-net. Marill: Marill mari. Pikachu: Pika pika!! (All the Pokemon and Digimon even the seven small Digimon in trainning got out of the cold weather and by going toward the path to the Haunted House) Narrator: What new parrol lies upon the Haunted House for our heroes' Pokemon? Will they and the Digimon be careful about the Bakemon Frigimon warn them about? All the answers are in as they're journey continues on the next Pokemon and Digimon. THE END Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts